No Casamento de Gui
by Camilla Muliphein
Summary: Gina terá que enfrentar o ciúme por seu irmão, a aversão ao seu vestido e a vontade de agarrar Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**No casamento de Gui.**

**Capítulo 1 **

Merda.

Desculpe, mãe.

Merda.

Eu simplesmente não consigo pensar em outra palavra.

Afinal, o que você diria se fosse escolhida (eu disse escolhida? Quis dizer _obrigada_!) a ser a maldita Dama de Honra de uma francesa fleumática (adivinha quem?) por sua mãe igualmente francesa/fleumática e obcecada por tons pastéis?

É, eu sei.

Merda.

Desde que a Sra. Delacour chegou, eu não faço outra coisa senão experimentar vestidos de cores "diferentes", mas que ainda me lembram pêssego. Graças ao meu bom Merlin nenhum deles conseguiu ficar bem em mim **_e_** em Gabrielle.

Sim, Fleur fez questão que sua irmã me acompanhasse na incrível tarefa de atirar pétalas de flores ao chão.

Acho que é para reforçar o contraste Loiro/Ruivo no casamento.

-'G' e 'G'! Non é adorrrável? – Fleur perguntara com uma risada.

Honestamente? Eu não acho.

Gabrielle concorda comigo.

Estamos há três horas na Trapo Belo. É nossa 23ª visita e nem escolhemos o vestido ainda. Nada de alarmante se o casamento não fosse amanhã!

A culpa é minha, é claro. Gabrielle ficou bem em todos os vestidos (por mais que tentem negar - _e não tentam_ -, sangue _veela_ é uma vantagem...) enquanto meu cabelo não se ajustou a nenhuma cor. A culpa é do pêssego. Cor idiota. Por que não podiam escolher azul, ou preto? Preto é uma ótima cor. Eu fico bem de preto. Harry disse que...

Esquece.

(Sim, essa é uma pausa mental. Eu posso ter uma pausa mental.)

Pelo menos a roupa de Fleur já chegou (de Paris, lógico.) e ela está dando os últimos ajustes na cabine ao lado. Eu e Gabrielle continuamos a experimentar todos os vestidos pêssegos existentes sob supervisão rigorosa da Sra. Delacour.

Eu ia sugerir preto, mas pensando bem, podem me interpretar mal. Os franceses podem ser bem sensíveis, eu sei bem.

De qualquer maneira eu só estou fazendo isso pelo Gui. Ele sempre foi o meu irmão mais querido. Sempre me dando conselhos ou contando histórias...

Ele me levou ao meu primeiro jogo de quadribol e dançou duas músicas comigo em seu Baile de Formatura. Ele me levou ao tão sonhado encontro com Pamela King porque eu estava deprimida no dia dos namorados (eu tinha dez anos!) e riu quando eu derramei suco de abóbora na saia nova dela. Eu amo o Gui. E Fleur deve o fato dele estar solteiro a minha pessoa! Rá!

E embora a Fleuma, digo, Fleur ainda não esteja à altura do meu querido Gui eu sei que ela o ama. E vou me certificar que ela passe o resto dos seus dias tentando fazer por merecê-lo.

Ela foi bem legal quanto à história do acidente também. Pobre Gui...

Além do mais, não há mais sentido em tentar fazê-lo casar com Tonks agora que ela está saindo com o Remo e mamãe desistiu do plano...

- O que achan, garrrotas? – Perguntou deixando sua cabine e eu pude vê-la pelo espelho.

É claro que ela está linda. Ela é uma _veela_. Isso faz muita diferença. Mamãe quase infartou quando a Sra. Delacour anunciou ter 52 anos. Ela mentiu, naturalmente. Gabrielle disse que ela faz 56 no próximo mês. Que mamãe nunca descubra!

Embora belíssima por natureza, ou magia (eu não saberia dizer), Fleur estava ainda mais bela no vestido branco e leve que mandara fazer. Ela parecia deslizar sobre o chão e dei meu primeiro sorriso verdadeiro em duas horas.

- Está perfeito. – Eu disse, as outras concordaram entusiasticamente.

- Obrrrigada, querrrida! – Ela sorriu. Estávamos nos dando bem nos últimos tempos. Ela estava parando de me tratar como bebê.– Mas agorrra, e o seu vestidinho, hã? – Parando? Quase.

Bufei.

- Parece que não há mais vestidos pêssego.

- _Ça ne fait rien!_ Escolherremos outra corr enton!

Sorri satisfeita para Gabrielle.

- Crrreme, enton! Crreme é um corr bonita, non? – Sugeriu a Sra. Delacour.

- _Oui!_ Enton serrrá crrréme! – Exclamou Fleur batendo palmas de animação.

Merda.

_**Continua...**_

**_N/A:_**

Queridos, aqui estou eu com uma fic curtinha e fofa (eu espero), e agora que superei as adversidades acadêmicas (vulgo vestibular) atualizarei com mais frequência, acho que amanhã(depende de reviews!muahahha)! O primeiro capítulo é só mais uma introdução a confusão que vai ser esse casório! Bem, espero que vocês gostem e mandem reviews!

bjinhos, Camilla Muliphein!  
obs.: pretendo atualizar Aulas em Breve:D não me odeiem!


	2. Chapter 2

**No casamento de Gui. **

**Capítulo 2 **

Eu acordei cedo no dia seguinte, extremamente agitada. Sabia que ele estava lá. Sabia que ele estaria desde que o vi pela última vez, no funeral de Dumbledore.

Eu tentei não pensar nisso, não pensar nele, durante todo esse tempo. E durante todo esse tempo não consegui cumprir minha resolução.

Corri escada abaixo como uma louca, derrubando tudo o que estava no caminho. Se eu demorasse demais talvez ele pudesse arranjar uma desculpa para ficar afastado de mim. A questão é que eu precisava vê-lo, eu precisava tocá-lo, ah, eu precisava dele.

Eu recebia diversas cartas do Rony, principalmente da Mione, dizendo que estava tudo bem com eles. Tudo bem com _ele_.

Não teria certeza até que o visse com meus próprios olhos.

Pulei os dois últimos degraus, tropeçando em um par de pernas familiares.

- Ron?- Gritei, incrédula.

- Shh.- Ele fez, me dando o abraço-quebra-ossos característico dele.- Não vá acordar a sogra do Gui. Mamãe disse que ela é intratável.

- Nãh. Você vai gostar dela, é bem _veela_, sabe? – Disse rindo, aproveitando o abraço do meu irmão (que não cheirava lá muito bem). Dei-lhe milhões de beijos na bochecha, até ficar satisfeita.

- Velha? Que comentário maldoso, querida!- Mamãe, acompanhada de Hermione, me repreendeu levemente (acho que ela gostou).

Abracei Hermione forte. Estavam todos bem, graças a Merlin. Mesmo que um tanto sujos. Estávamos tão preocupados com eles que o sentimento de alívio por vê-los bem era indescritível. Eu quase havia esquecido todo o meu rancor por não poder estar junto deles o tempo todo.

Quer dizer, eu também fora ao Departamento de Mistérios, eu também era da AD. Eu poderia ajudar.

Não pude controlar meu olhar por muito mais tempo e procurei por mais alguém na sala. Não havia ninguém.

Onde ele estaria? Meu ritmo cardíaco não poderia agüentar tanto suspense.

Eu sei que parece ridículo.

Eu sei que eu devia ser mais orgulhosa, etc.

Sei que deveria estar brava. Agora estou nervosa demais para isso...

Ah, eu sinto tanto a falta dele!

Hermione notou a minha agitação.

- Você deve estar com fome. Por que não come alguma coisa? – Deu uma piscadela sugestiva para mim.

Não foi preciso dizer duas vezes. Disparei em direção a cozinha. Tropecei duas vezes no caminho, porém.

E ele estava lá. Segurava uma caneca de café pela metade e tinha os olhos fixos na parede oposta. Estava com o cabelo mais bagunçado do que nunca, os olhos cansados e as roupas me faziam lembrar do professor Lupin. Não poderia estar mais adorável.

- Harry?

Ele se sobressaltou. Notei que ele ruborizou ligeiramente.

_" Poderíamos ter tido séculos... meses... anos talvez..." _

Essa frase ainda ecoava na minha mente. Por mais forte que eu tenha tentado ser, por mais compreensiva, a falta que eu sentia dele era algo tão presente, tão mais forte do que eu... Era impossível não imaginar repetidamente como seria se ainda estivéssemos juntos.

- Oi Ginny. – Ele sorriu, um pouco hesitante.

- Oi. – Eu disse idiotamente.

Cheguei mais perto, mas eu não sabia como agir perto dele. Quer dizer, não sabia mais. Queria abraçá-lo e interrogá-lo sobre o que fizera... queria que ele se desculpasse. Mas eu já não podia fazer isso.

- Belo pijama. – Ele observou, sorrindo, como que para dissipar o clima estranho que nos envolvia.

Eu corei fortemente. Na minha pressa não trocara a veste laranja-berrante com o escudo dos Cannons. Desnecessário dizer que combinava perfeitamente com o meu cabelo.

- Obrigada. – Sorri fracamente.

Encaramos-nos por alguns segundos. Agora que o tinha ali, não sabia o que dizer.

Ele acabou o café e levou a caneca para a pia. Terminava de lavá-la quando eu me aproximei dele. Era estranho não o ter mais como meu namorado. Era estranho entender isso. O sentimento de alívio de tê-lo ali se misturava com um medo imenso de perdê-lo. Outra vez.

Eu queria dizer isso a ele. Ah, eu queria dizer tantas coisas. Mas, afinal, ele não precisava de mais problemas não é? Quer dizer, ameaça constante de vida não é o suficiente?

Eu queria tocá-lo. Sim, meu desejo egoísta de tocá-lo consumia todos os meus pensamentos. Eu iria tocá-lo e sentir aquele arrepio gostoso na base do estômago e...

Ginevra Weasley, pare com isso, ok?!

Respire fundo.

Afinal, ele é um babaca.

Sim, um babaca.

E não tente justificá-lo com esses argumentos bobos de perigo eminente.

- Harry? – Eu chamei.

Ele se virou para mim, mas não olhou em meus olhos. Por que ele estava tão hesitante?

Quer dizer, eu não iria agarrá-lo nem nada. Ou será que iria?

Quer dizer, está tão óbvio assim?

Não responda.

- Vou pegar umas roupas de Rony para você, tudo bem?

Ele olhou pra mim dessa vez, um pouco surpreso.

- Vamos. – Sorri camarada (a última coisa que quero ser, veja bem.) – Acho que você gostaria de um banho, não é verdade?

Ele assentiu, sorrindo hesitante.

Bem, se ele espera que eu me arraste aos pés dele e peça para voltar, está muito enganado.

É.

Se ele acha que vou ficar agarrando ele por aí, quando tiver a oportunidade, está muito enganado.

Não está?

Você percebeu o quanto eu estou falando em agarrar pessoas? Eu não penso só nisso, sabe. Mas, curiosamente, essas imagens estão vindo a minha mente com freqüência.

Mas eu não vou, absolutamente, fazer isso.

_oooOOOOooooOOOOooo_

_OOOoooOOOoooOOOOooo_

Eu juro que não tramei isso.

Não tramei isso para agarrar o Harry.

Foi apenas um acaso e...

Eu nem agarrei o Harry!

Vou parar de pensar nisso. Em beijar o Harry e etc.

Não é saudável e nem é correto.

Ok. O fato é o seguinte: Ronald Weasley teve a mesma idéia. Não de agarrar o Harry. Falo do banho.

E agora ele tem que usar meu banheiro. Então, eu sou inocente! Não que tenha algo demais ele usar meu banheiro. Ele poderia usar algum que não estivesse em posse de Fleur/Sra. Delacour/Lino Jordan (?). Mas Rony está nesse.

Então, uma pena. Ele vai ter que ir ao meu quarto.

Não estou calma sobre isso. Absolutamente.

Estou histérica. Obviamente eu já... fantasiei com ele no meu quarto. Pronto, falei.

E eu não quero ouvir nenhuma repreensão acerca desse assunto.

Não seja tão puritano (a). As pessoas fazem isso.

Então... na minha querida imaginação estávamos em termos mais cordiais. Não acho bacana o destino chegar assim, do nada, e estragar os sonhos de uma menininha. Acho rude.

- Sinto muito, Harry. Mas você vai ter que usar isto aqui.

Mostrei a ele uma venda. Não era uma venda. Eu não tenho uma venda. Era um pedaço de pano. Ele, é claro, ficou chocado. O Harry é um imbecil. Se ele acha que eu vou deixar-lo ver o meu quarto quando estamos em termos tão _não_ cordiais, está redondamente enganado.

- Vou ter que usar uma venda? – Ele perguntou confuso.

- Sim. – Respondi idiotamente.

- Por quê?

- Porque você não pode ver o meu quarto.

- Ah. – Ele fez como se entendesse tudo. – Sabe, eu não me importo se estiver bagunçado.

- Não está bagunçado. – Menti. Ele nunca saberia. Muahaha!

Em seguida o vendei. Lancei um feitiço para que ela se fixasse (Oras, eu sei quem foi o padrinho dele! O Harry pode ser muito espertinho às vezes). Ele se virou para achar a entrada do banheiro. Quando alcançou a porta eu findei o feitiço, gritei que podia tirar a venda e me pus a arrumar o bendito quarto.

- ACABOU? – Gritei alguns minutos depois do barulho do chuveiro cessar.

- SIM. – Ele gritou de volta.

- ENTÃO COLOCA A VENDA DE NOVO. – Exigi. Tudo bem, não estou muito simpática. Isso acontece, às vezes.

- TÁ. – Ele assentiu. É impressão minha ou os nossos diálogos não estão muito inteligentes?

Refiz o feitiço quando ele apareceu novamente.

- Ginny? – Ele chamou, tateando o ar a sua frente. – Ginny, eu não me lembro pra onde é a saída.

Eu não disse nada. Quer dizer, era engraçado vê-lo no meu quarto.

Não, eunãovouagarrarele! Pare de insistir!

Mas é que ele destoava tanto do papel de parede cor de rosa e os bichinhos de pelúcia que não pude evitar começar a gargalhar. Ele também estava ridículo com as roupas folgadas do Rony, devo dizer.

- Ginny, não é engraçado. – Ele disse, fingindo estar bravo. – Você inventou essa história de venda, agora me ajude a sair daqui!

Mas eu continuava rindo. Quer dizer, ele estava ridículo. Nem se estivéssemos em termos cordiais etc, eu iria agarrá-lo.

Ok, essa é a última vez que penso nessa palavra com "a".

- Ouch! - O Harry bateu o joelho na cadeira da minha escrivaninha.

Continuei a rir, me apoiando na cama.

- Ai! – Ele bateu na escrivaninha. Depois na cadeira novamente.

Eu ainda estava rindo.

- Não sei de onde inventaram que você possui bons reflexos, apanhador. – Comentei, divertida.

- Isso não é justo, Ginny. Eu não conheço o seu quarto. – Ele argumentou. Depois de uma careta de dor, acrescentou. – E essas colisões vão abrir meus ferimentos.

Oo´

Oh, Meu Deus!

MEU DEUS!

Eu o estou matando!

Na mesma hora minha gargalhada cessou. Por que ele não dissera nada?

- Harry! Por Merlin, você não disse nada. Está machucado? – Perguntei, me aproximando.

- Um pouco. – Fez mais uma careta e apertou a barriga com força.

Eu fui até ele o mais rápido que pude. Tirei o feitiço e comecei a desamarrar a venda.

- Você enfrentou algum comensal? Por que não nos avisou antes? A Ordem sabe?

Eu estava horrorizada.

- Ginny, acalme-se. – Harry segurou o meu braço. Acho que teria ficado arrepiada se não estivesse tão chocada.

- O que? Estou te machucando? Desculpe-me Harry, eu não poderia...

- Não, Ginny! Você não entendeu! – Ele parecia desconcertado agora. – Eu não estou machucado, eu menti. Só queria tirar aquela venda e...

Eu olhei pra ele, abobalhada. Pisquei várias vezes até compreender o que ele tinha dito.

- VOCÊ O QUE??? – O-oh mocinho, você está bem encrencado agora. Sabe o que é isso? É meu sangue Weasley indo direto para a minha face em sinal de extrema raiva.

- Eu... Desculpe-me, Gin.

- VOCÊ..!

Eu tinha tudo pra explodir! Merlin sabe que eu tinha tudo pra explodir. Mas, por alguma razão eu não consegui. Agora, pergunto a vocês: Por que não dei um soco nele???

- Está tudo bem com você, não está?

Ele olhou pra mim dessa vez, um pouco surpreso. Acho que ele esperava um soco. Ele merecia.

- Está sim, não se preocupe comigo. – Harry sorriu.

- Você é um idiota. – Eu comentei, só por comentar.

Eu olhei para ele por alguns instantes, poucos instantes, até envolvê-lo em um abraço. Coloquei meus braços em volta de sua cintura e... dei um abraço Weasley nele!

Sim. Aquele abraço quebra-ossos. Tipo o do Rony. Aquele que dói e conforta ao mesmo tempo.

Porque era assim que eu me sentia.

- Ouch! – Ele reclamou baixinho.

- É, parece que está tudo no lugar mesmo. – Comentei, divertida.

- Ora, sua! – Ele riu e massageou as próprias costas. – Acho que você deslocou um ou dois ossos aqui.

- Bem feito pra você! Fica aí, assustando os outros. Eu podia usar minha azaração contra bicho-papão, mas mamãe ficaria uma fera.

Ele riu.

- Que sorte a minha sua mãe proibir você de nocautear as pessoas. Mas tanta coerência me surpreende. Já que eu não estou machucado, você resolve quebrar alguns ossos, assim, pra variar...

- Ninguém mandou passar tanto tempo sem dar notícias. – Eu disse, e o ambiente antes descontraído voltou a ficar..._ tenso_.

Harry olhou pra mim como se temesse ficar mais tempo comigo. Acho que o alerta voltou a soar na cabeça dele, ele ficou mais concentrado de repente. E ele nem reparou nos meus ursinhos de pelúcia ridículos.

- Ginny, eu... – Estávamos compartilhando um mesmo sentimento agora: constrangimento.

- Eu sei, você não tem mais a obrigação de me manter informada sobre nada. – Interrompi, amarga.

Ele abaixou os olhos para não me encarar.

- Desculpe-me, Gin. – Ele murmurou.

Eu olhei pra ele antes de me virar para ir embora (do meu próprio quarto, veja bem).

- Você também não precisa me pedir desculpas, Harry. Não mais.

Alías, eu agradeceria se ele nunca mais dissesse isso.

_oooOOOoooOOOooOOOOooo_

_Continua..._

_N/A: Eu disse que atualizaria hoje e, agora dá pra ter uma idéia mais geral da fic. Sim é H/G, embora eu esteja (ainda) me acostumando com a idéia.. hehehhe. Ah, é. No próximo capítulo uma conversa estranha sobre pôneis e unicórnios. Será que a Gina vai pirar?_

_Sejam bonzinhos e deixem reviews! Até pra que eu saiba se é pra apagar esse troço aqui!_

_Beijos, Camilla Muliphein._


End file.
